Nesting 101
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: ABOverse - Jace is frustrated that Clary, who only learned about the Shadow World, seems to have such an easy time embracing her omega-nature, while Jace still struggles, after all these years, because Valentine had tried to raise him into being an alpha. Magnus and Alec try to help him, as best as they can, because they're in love with Jace. Magnus/Alec/Jace slash Malace


Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace || Nesting 101 || Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace

Title: Nesting 101 – How to Impress the Alpha(s) of Your Choice

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), alpha/beta/omega dynamics, nesting, hurt/comfort, past abuse, wingfic, grooming, fluff, angst

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane, Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood

Summary: Jace is frustrated that Clary, who only learned about the Shadow World, seems to have such an easy time embracing her omega-nature, while Jace _still_ struggles, after all these years, because Valentine had tried to raise him into being an alpha. Magnus and Alec try to help him, as best as they can, because they're in love with Jace.

**Nesting 101**

_How to Impress the Alpha(s) of Your Choice_

The sound of something ceramic or glass smashing against a hard surface interrupted Magnus and Alec's afternoon delight. The two of them had been looking forward to sneaking some time for just themselves and have sex again. It had been a few days; Magnus' duties as the High Warlock and Alec's new duties as the head of the New York Institute kept them both busy.

"If your parabatai is over in his room, demolishing it by having wild sex with random alphas again, I swear the puppy gets the newspaper", growled Magnus irritated.

"Magnus. If we go out there to look, I need to fight my boner first. I _can't_ do that if you talk about spanking Jace", growled Alec irritated, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

He rested his forehead against Magnus' shoulder and continued breathing slowly, while Magnus chuckled softly and ran a soothing hand down Alec's spine. It wasn't his fault that teasing Alexander was oh-so simple – particularly since Alec's little parabatai had moved into the loft with Magnus. Admittedly, Magnus had started to find more enjoyment in teasing Alec since then too because he had grown more than just attached to the spitfire omega living in his home now.

"Okay. Okay, I'm ready", muttered Alec and climbed off Magnus.

"Not the ready I had hoped for when we entered the bedroom", whispered Magnus wistfully.

Magnus put on his robes while Alec threw on a hoodie and both headed out of their bedroom. Well, Magnus' bedroom. Alec hadn't officially moved in, though between his mate and his parabatai both living here, he was spending more nights at the loft than he did at the Institute.

"Puppy, what did we say about wild, unhinged sex? Only if it doesn't destroy my loft. We had this conversation after the living room table disaster", stated Magnus sternly as they entered Jace's room. "...Puppy...? Jace? Are you alright, Jace, what _happened_?"

While Magnus was looking around wide-eyed, Alec immediately rushed over to Jace and knelt down in front of Jace, gently cupping his cheeks to check in with him. The room looked horrible, the mattress was naked, the sheets and pillows and blanket all thrown off and around the room, one must have hit the vase of flowers next to the bed because it laid smashed on the ground. Jace sat leaning against the bed, his legs drawn up against his chest and arms around his legs.

"I...", started Jace, eyes shimmering with tears. "I tried and I couldn't. I can't. I'm..."

"Calm down. Calm down, parabatai", whispered Alec gently, resting his forehead against Jace's in a calming gesture. "What's going on? What did you try to do...? What happened? Talk to me."

"I was at the Institute", started Jace, trying to take a calming breath.

"But Aldertree is gone, right? We did make sure of that?", asked Magnus, directed at Alec.

Alec nodded quietly and returned his focus to Jace, nudging him to continue. "Clary asked me to go with her to her room, she was really excited. She showed me her... nest. It was her first nest, she said. Seems her first heat since getting off suppressants is coming up and... and Lydia and Izzy took her shopping for it and she built a nest and she was really proud to show me. She said she had showed them and they had _praised_ it and it had made her really excited, so she had wanted to show me too, since I'm the only other omega she knows and... and I..."

"It's okay, breath", advised Magnus gently, resting a hand on Jace's arm. "Take your time."

"It's her first nest. And she had her alphas help her find material and her alphas thought it was a good nest and... and she's only been an omega for, what, less than half a year", continued Jace, voice dropping. "I've been an omega for all my life and I've _never_ built a nest before. So I decided to try it, but I... I just... _can't_, I don't even have the stuff! How do you even build a nest? And with just two pillows and a blanket! You can't. And I got frustrated, because I—" Jace interrupted himself, tears welling up in his eyes as he started shaking a little. "Clary has _two_ alphas who love her and who praised her nest, I can't even build a nest at all, much less one that an alpha would like or praise, because I'm a bad omega. What alpha would want an omega like that."

"Hey now", whispered Magnus gently, cupping Jace's cheek, knowing Alec was too disturbed and stunned to actually speak. "Where's that coming from? You're Jace. Since when do you care what others, much less alphas, think? You don't need an alpha's approval, mh?"

"But I _want_, Magnus", started Jace, voice barely audible. "I know I don't _need_ someone's approval, but I _want_ it. I want... I want what Clary has, she has Lydia and Isabelle, who _love_ her and _adore_ her and _pamper_ her and... and I... But I'll never, because Valentine... raised me to become an alpha. But you can't forcibly change someone's nature. He never made me an alpha, but now I'm not even a real omega either. Even Clary, who barely just learned about being an omega, is better at being an omega than me. All Valentine did was _break_ me and I can't even... I can't even do basic omega stuff! I'm a bad omega, what alpha would want an omega who can't even build a nest for himself...?"

"Jace...", whispered Alec, voice breaking as he grasped Jace's face. "Jace you're not a bad omega, it's not your fault, you're... I... you're a perfect omega, even if you can't properly build nests."

"What Alexander means is that building nests is not the primary thing that makes you an omega and alphas today don't just... look for classic house-omega qualities", tagged Magnus on. "You're strong, a soldier. The alpha worthy of you should be looking for more than 'can pop out pups, cook and clean'. That kind of sexism is wildly outdated, you know."

"But I _want_ that. Not... not all of that and _just_ that", replied Jace hastily, frowning annoyed. "I... I want pups and a family and a proper, _stable_ home. But how would I even _do_ that if I can't..."

"Okay, okay. We're getting years ahead of ourselves here", sighed Magnus. "How about, for now, we go and buy you proper nesting materials. You can build a nest and take it one day at a time?"

"What? No-", started Jace to protest in confusion.

Magnus had already opened a portal and was pulling Alec and Jace along through it. Disoriented, Jace looked around and realized they were in some kind of store. There were beds, mattresses, blankets, pillows, stuffed animals, other things. Jace frowned and shook his head.

"No, no, no", whispered Jace. "Magnus, please, just open the portal, let me go home. This is stupid, just forget it. I don't want to be here, I don't even know what to _do_ here, please just."

"Hello there, welcome to _Best Nest_, your Downworlder store for omega nesting needs."

Startled, Jace looked at the short brunette omega who had pushed her way between Jace and Magnus, smiling brightly at the blonde. "...What?"

"I'm Phoebe Nightingale. What's your name?", asked the petite omega, still smiling.

"I... I'm... Jace", offered Jace after a moment.

"Great, Jace. Do you know these two alphas? Because I could introduce them to Thomas and Harold over there", continued Phoebe, motioning over to two _huge_, bulking alphas looking like security guards. "Because this looks like these two are making you uncomfortable and I'm sure Harold and Thomas could show them the way out so you can shop in peace."

"What...? No. He's _my_ Alpha", replied Jace, motioning at Magnus. "I'm not... I'm fine."

"Wonderful. If I can help you with _anything_ or you're looking for something specific, or if you change your mind about the two tall, looming alphas there, just call for me."

Jace nodded stiffly and turned away from the perky little omega. She had succeeded in distracting him enough to get him down from his slowly building panic-attack. Running his fingers through his hair, Jace turned around toward Magnus and Alec, who were... very busy having a stare-off with Thomas and Harold in the corner. Harold, a bald, about two and a half meter tall wrestler-body-type, was squinting at Alec and making the 'I'm watching you' gesture.

"Can we... Can we please go home, Magnus?", asked Jace softly.

"Sweetheart", sighed Magnus and shook his head. "I _assumed_ that you had brought your nesting materials with you and kept it locked away outside of your heat. I didn't know you _didn't have_ any nesting materials. I assumed you have one of the wall-closets just stuffed full of pillows! I'm an alpha and even I sleep with at least four pillows in our bed."

"I don't need those things", sighed Jace and tilted his head a little.

"Jace, you broke down and _cried_ after trashing your room", noted Alec seriously, stepping up to Jace to cup his cheek. "You don't cry easily. This affected you. I'm your parabatai, please, let me help you. You just want to go because you're uncomfortable. But if... if this makes you react so rashly and heatedly, it's not going to get better on its own. Let me help you, parabatai."

"And, as you just said, I am your Alpha, little Shadowhunter", tagged Magnus on. "Keeping my pride safe and healthy is my highest priority. Even if that pride is more a... flock."

Jace ducked his head. Shadowhunters referred to themselves as flocks when in groups, since their angelic heritage gave them wings. While each Institute thought of themselves as a flock, social groups formed smaller flocks among themselves, usually families. Theirs was unconventional, particularly because somehow a warlock had become their Alpha. Still, Jace, Alec, Isabelle, Clary, Simon, Magnus and Lydia had somehow formed a... family... of their own.

Heaving a sigh, Jace turned away from them. "Uh, Miss... Nightingale?"

"Yes?" Jace jumped a little as the short brunette suddenly seemed to appear out of nowhere right in front of him. "What can I do for you, Jace?"

Jace noted how Harold and Thomas slowly inched closer. "I... want to... go shopping. But... I've never... actually built a nest so... Can you help me find what I need?"

"You've never...", started Phoebe with furrowed brows. "I am sorry. I am super not judging. I..."

"I'm too old for that, yeah", sighed Jace tired. "I've... I'm... I had a very bad Alpha growing up. Let's leave it at that. So my new, better Alpha here is trying to help me... figure the stuff out I never got to figure out as a kid, I guess. Can... you help me?"

Magnus puffed his chest out at being called Jace's Alpha – new and better, at that! Thomas and Harold exchanged a look before finally taking a step back after Jace smiled at Magnus. Phoebe made a soft sound and nodded, running her eyes over Jace thoughtfully.

"Okay. You're tall and... damn, that's a lot of muscle", mused Phoebe.

"...Yeah, I... know", muttered Jace and subconsciously hunched over a little.

"Oh, nonsense, little Shadowhunter. You're not tall", chided Magnus with a frown.

Him and Alec stepped up on either side of Jace and Jace had a hard time suppressing his blush. He _was_ tall, for an omega. Because omegas were usually dainty little things, like Clary. But Alec and Magnus? They were both _so tall_, even for alphas, and they loomed over him, making him feel... small. But in a good way. Like... Like an omega who had found his alphas, tall and proud and strong for him. Biting his lips, Jace turned back to Phoebe, who huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Not what I meant anyway. You're tall and muscular, that requires other material and sizes than like... a soft shorty like me", offered Phoebe, motioning at herself. "Every omega is different and has different requirements. So, what's your animal-alignment?"

"I'm a Shadowhunter", offered Jace slowly.

"Yes, I gathered as much. What's your animal-alignment?", repeated Phoebe with a polite smile.

"Bird?", replied Jace confused.

Phoebe's smile turned a little more indulgent. "Yes, quite. What kind of bird, that's what I'm asking. Are you a dove, a peacock, an eagle? A showy bird, prey, predator?"

"Oh. Right. Predator. I'm a barn-owl", replied Jace a bit sheepishly.

"Good", nodded Phoebe with a smile. "Okay, let's start with the basics, shall we? Sheets and bedding. A proper nest needs a good foundation. How's your mattress?"

"Amazing", whispered Jace before blushing. "Uhm. Yeah. The... High Warlock of Brooklyn does have high-quality stuff around. The mattress is great."

"So no new mattress then", nodded Phoebe as she led the way, with Jace, Alec and Magnus following right behind her. "Sheets though. I'm guessing High _Warlock_ doesn't necessarily have feather-friendly sheets. No offense, Alpha."

"I... feather-friendly sheets...", echoed Magnus confused.

Phoebe turned around, narrowing her eye at the warlock while walking backward. "Feline, right? I heard of your warlock-mark. Feline-aligned have different... desires than avian-aligned. Feathers in particular require... a very certain brand of silk that is soft to the touch and doesn't irritate feathers. Ah. Here we are. Pick something out that's after your taste." Phoebe paused and side-eyed Alec. "...Pick something out for the both of you. Parabatai, so Shadowhunter too, mh?"

Alec nodded awkwardly and frowned. "I mean... we do have different covers in the Institute and I guess... my feathers have been a bit more messy when staying over, but... I didn't..."

"Alphas, in particular, rarely care or are taught about this", offered Phoebe.

Both Alec and Jace went to look at everything they had available. Alec ended up picking dark-blue covers, while Jace took dark-red. They put them into the cart that Magnus quickly summoned.

"Now, to fill the covers. Duvets. Are you the type to like it warm or cold?", asked Phoebe.

"Uhm... warm. I love it warm and cozy", admitted Jace.

"Good, good. Here. High-quality, very fluffy and warm", offered Phoebe, handing him a blanket.

Jace took the naked blanket and wrapped it around himself. She had picked one large enough to fully cocoon him in. It was so soft and comfortable and warm that Jace immediately started purring softly before putting it into the cart. Something told him the covers were the exact right size too.

"Moving on to pillows. Mh... I advise that you don't buy a pillow for the actual pillow-case from the set", continued Phoebe. "Start gathering feathers from your flock to fill your main pillow. It's a simple trick that avian-aligned omegas usually do."

Jace simply nodded as he followed Phoebe along toward the pillows and oh. This was such a large department. So many pillows with so many different prints, textures and sizes. He immediately felt overwhelmed by it and took an instinctive step back.

"It's okay, sweetheart", assured Magnus gently, resting a hand on Jace's shoulder. "Take your time, we're not in a rush. We just want you to get everything you want or need."

Jace nodded stiffly and turned to look at the alpha gratefully. Alec rested a reassuring hand on Jace's back, nudging him a little toward the pillows. Jace was looking at the pillows, to pick something that felt right for him. He felt the textures, hugged a couple of them and carefully ended up picking half a dozen pillows of about the same, relatively normal size, two very large ones and two small ones. He looked doubtfully at the already rather full cart.

"Don't look at it. This is mine to pay not yours", chided Magnus. "Keep picking stuff out."

"What. No. You're not paying for this", grunted Jace stubbornly.

"Oh, I most definitely am going to pay for this. I'm your Alpha. It should have been your Alpha's responsibility to buy your first nesting materials. Since... he was who he was, I will take that on myself now", stated Magnus seriously. "And you will not argue with me, little omega. I'm the Alpha. This is part of _my_ duty."

Slowly, Jace resolved and sighed. "Okay. Let's continue. What comes after pillows?"

"Thin blankets to be used to twist and actually hold it together", supplied Phoebe. "Come."

Jace sighed softly as he looked around once more. He paused when he saw a purple velvet sheet. It was shiny and nice and looked very fancy... it kind of reminded him of Magnus. Smiling softly to himself, he hugged the sheet tightly. When he continued walking, another one caught his eyes. It was white, with black dots lining the outside, fizzing out toward the center. It reminded him of Alec's snow-owl wings. There was no safer feeling than to have Alec's wings around him. It had a soft pelt-like quality to it. He also gathered this one up in his arms.

"These", stated Jace firmly. "They'll do."

"...Interesting", hummed Phoebe, eyeing the difference in style between those two and the rest. "Wonderful. Now for the extras. The stuffing and what ties the nest together."

"What does that even mean?", asked Jace confused.

"Stuffed animals! As stuffing. And literal things to tie the nest together. Some like ropes, vines, others prefer actual branches and stuff to make it more nest-y, other people take, say, scarves. That's entirely up to what you like. If you don't have a preference yet, you can just get different things to try and see what works best for you. Some people like to use pins."

"Stuffed animals? Do I look like a little kid?", snorted Jace.

"Did you ever get to _be_ a little kid?", countered Phoebe still with a polite smile.

"You have a very peculiar way of doing your job, Miss Nightingale", commented Magnus.

"Eh. If you do it long enough, you know what kind of customer needs what approach. I'm not just... selling stuff. My job's to give advise too", shrugged Phoebe unbothered. "Some people need more pushing than others, others need a more gentle approach. I know what works."

Her eyes flashed orange as she grinned at Magnus, making him hum curiously before he returned his attention to his omega. Not his. His Jace. Well. Also not his. Magnus frowned as he watched Jace. Growing attached to the omega was completely natural, because he was Alec's parabatai and Alec was Magnus' mate, so really it had been to be expected. And also, Magnus was Jace's Alpha. Not Jace's alpha, a very fine and very serious difference. Suddenly, Jace's entire face lit up and Magnus' heart melted a little as he grabbed Alec's hand and pulled him along closer to Jace.

"Look, Alec. It looks _exactly_ like Magnus", grinned Jace.

He was holding up a black cat with golden eyes, laughing softly as he held it out to Alec. Alec also started laughing, whether because he also found the resemblance funny or because Jace's laughter was contagious. Magnus huffed offended and walked past the Shadowhunters, determined to turn the tables. He made a victorious sound as he found the perfect adorable little Golden Retriever puppy, laying with his paws stretched out. Smirking, Magnus turned back to Jace.

"Look, I found your mini-me too", stated Magnus. "And just like you, he's trying to be tall and failing horribly, because just look at the cute, _little_ puppy."

Jace flushed and glared, but when he took the puppy away from Magnus it wasn't to put it in the shelf. Instead, he hugged both the puppy and the kitten close as he walked over to a fluffy, round snow-owl. When he turned to Magnus, he saw a matching smirk on Magnus' face.

"Oh, yes, definitely", agreed Magnus delighted. "Look at that grumpy little face. Adorable."

"Yeah, that's the exact face Alec makes whenever Clary or Simon open their mouths."

"You're both awful", snorted Alec and rolled his eyes.

Still, Jace continued. He took a very tiny fox that reminded him of Clary, a shiny black and white sparkly snake that was curled together and reminded him of Isabelle, a bat with glasses (they had _so many_ different stuffed toys!) that looked exactly like Simon.

"Pup", whispered Jace lowly, beneath his breath as he paused.

Magnus and Alec exchanged a look as they went to see what caught Jace's attention. It was a puppy, white with a dark dot on one eye, making it look mischievous. It was smaller. It fit perfectly between the paws of the puppy that Magnus had picked earlier, making it look like they hugged.

"It's like Max", whispered Jace softly, smiling.

"Interesting", commented Magnus fondly.

Jace didn't hear him, he just continued shopping, Alec however side-eyed his mate. "What?"

"He said pup. Before he said it reminds him of Max, he said pup", replied Magnus. "I think our puppy... wants pups. And it does make sense he sees Max as a pup to protect."

"Pups", squeaked Alec out before clearing his throat.

"You heard him before we left. He made that quite clear, but he made it sound more like an endgame goal. Now, I think that... he may want pups. Now. Not right now, but..."

Alec's eyes grew wider and wider every word that Magnus said. It was endearing to see, though a different thought was currently keeping Magnus busy. He had long since given up on the idea of having an omega pregnant with his child. He couldn't have children, as a warlock. But now he had this handsome, potent alpha mate and potentially perhaps this beautiful, fertile omega mate. And while not _biologically_ his, if one of his mates was to carry their other mate's child, Magnus didn't think he could imagine something more beautiful and poetic.

"How do you even... tie stuff...?", asked Jace while looking at the binding material.

He looked adorably lost as he held up what looked like a broad, long scarf. Phoebe smiled and went to the shopping cart, taking a couple items out of it and bringing it to the nearest mattress. Curiously, Jace followed her to watch. She laid the scarf's short end on the mattress, placed two pillows on it next to each other before wrapping the scarf around them once. Then, she laid the next pillows on top of them, before once again wrapping the scarf.

"Never just wrap straight up and down. Always go a bit sideways so, ideally, you will reach around the whole nest at the end. When you run out of binding material, take the next one, just like how you'd do when... wrapping an injury and you run out of bandage", offered Phoebe. "Some people like using clips or pins to just pin the pillows together. Personally, I think that the wrapping adds another layer, but that's personal preference. There's net-covers for pillows too, those are best for if you like using actual branches and sticks – they can just be stuck through the nets on two pillows to hold them together. Some avian-aligned omegas really like making it more natural."

"No. I like... I like the fancier stuff", admitted Jace after a moment. "Never had things like those growing up and Institutes aren't exactly throwing money around either. It's mostly basic needs. Magnus' loft is _really_ fancy and I... really like that. I want my nest to be fancy too."

"Then I'd advise bindings. Additionally, ropes at certain intersections to make sure it properly holds", continued Phoebe and took a golden, shiny rope with tassels on it.

She wrapped it around the now two pillow high wall, tying a nice knot that left the tassels on the inside. Jace, nearly hypnotized, reached out to run his fingers through the golden shiny tassel.

"I thought you may like that", grinned Phoebe. "Just, proceed like this. Wrap further, add as many pillows in height as you think is proper, tie up with rope every now and again."

"...Thank you", whispered Jace softly.

"That's my job", assured Phoebe. "Now, on to decorations. Tassels, I take it. What else? You're a Shadowhunter, so I am assuming feathers. Feathers from your own flock will be most soothing, but we also sell scented feathers – sorted by kind and scent."

"...Scented feathers?", asked Magnus surprised.

"Well, yes. You know what people only buy a very small amount of? Mattresses. Pillows maybe more often new ones, but also limited. What will always sell? Accessories. You, of all people should be familiar with _that_", commented Phoebe, pointing at Magnus.

Magnus smiled amused waved his ringed fingers. "Fair point."

"Besides, to each their own and some people like particular scents during their heats. Scented candles are not a good idea though; fire hazard when one is too... distracted. And scented feathers add both a nice visual and the scent", continued Phoebe. "And scent preference?"

"Roses", answered Jace after a moment. "And wood... like... firewood."

Phoebe hummed as she showed Jace the accessory department. The walls were lined with shelves. Jace immediately gravitated toward the feathers, with Alec right beside him, also curious.

"Mh... So... you... uh never mentioned you want pups", drawled Alec awkwardly.

"...It's not like we talked about this a lot", muttered Jace and shrugged. "We've last talked about this when we were like fourteen and my first heat was coming up. Obviously didn't I think about starting a family when I was fourteen and... and... It's still been too fresh that I had my father's teachings beaten into me. I didn't think I _deserved_ to ever have own cubs, because that'd mean admitting I'm an omega, actually living as an omega."

"...Right", whispered Alec, now feeling guilty.

"It's okay", sighed Jace and rolled his eyes. "I never... I only really actively started thinking about it after meeting Clary. When... After we learned we're siblings, when I started meeting up with Luke and Clary. Luke started showing me old family photos of tiny baby Clary and of... of... normal family stuff that he used to do with her, like driving her to ballet and her first ever art exhibition, which was really just their local café hanging up some nice drawings when she was a teen. And he was so proud when he told me stories and Clary was a _really_ cute baby."

"Okay", nodded Alec with furrowed brows as he watched his parabatai.

"I don't have that", elaborated Jace. "I never went to... little league, whatever that is but according to Simon it's very important and Luke used to drive him. There are no... pictures of my childhood. I never had a dad who would proudly show off pictures of me because he loved me. I... I want that, Alec. I want to be that parent. I want to be like Luke. Showing pictures off proudly, being everything my kid could want, making my child _happy_... I want that. I also want what Luke didn't have though. A _mate_, because Jocelyn... she never even... but I guess I shouldn't talk badly about my own mother. I just... I want to be happy, Alec. I grew up not being loved by my own father, I want... I want a mate one day, I want someone to love me with all their heart and I want pups, pups who will know that both their parents loved them."

"You're right", sighed Alec. "We... I suppose a mundie childhood is... We don't do that, huh."

"But I _want_ that. I very... very fiercely want that for my kid", whispered Jace. "You should have seen the mortified look on Simon's face when he first heard Shadowhunters start going out on dangerous missions at twelve. Apparently, you're supposed to still be a kid at twelve."

"Weird that", hummed Alec. "So you want to raise your pups as mundies?"

"I don't know", shrugged Jace with a confused frown. "Alec, I don't even have an alpha _interested_ in me, much less be mated. It's not like I'm gonna get the chance to have pups soon, so how about I start thinking about how to raise them when I'm like... pregnant."

"Okay, good timeline", agreed Alec reluctantly. "I just..."

"I don't... think I want my kids to be soldiers", admitted Jace after a moment. "I was raised to be the perfect soldier all my life and... the more time I spent with Clary, Simon and Luke, the more I mourn having missed out on something..."

"I mean, once you do have pups, whenever that may be, I'm _sure_ Luke will be a more than invested grandpa who will happily help you with everything", offered Alec with a small smile.

"Oh. You're right. He's probably going to... huh", muttered Jace with furrowed brows.

"You gained family", smiled Alec, resting a hand on Jace's lower back. "That's good."

Jace nodded stiffly and decided to instead focus on the feathers. He ended up picking mainly snow-owl feathers, aside from the neutral-looking rose-scented one. His eyes caught on the sparkly crystals in the other shelf. They reminded him of all the fancy warlock-stuff Magnus kept, so he decided to pick some out too. He ducked his head when he saw just how much he had picked.

"This is... too much", whispered Jace softly.

"Nonsense. Sweetheart, I told you, I'm paying for it", stated Magnus. "Now, anything else?"

"Well, we got all the bases covered and we also got some decoration and accessories. We can take another round together, see if anything else piques your interest", offered Phoebe.

Before they continued, Magnus grabbed a couple of the pretty gems and trinkets too. He did love to accessorize. Smiling, he wrapped an arm around Alec's waist, pulling him closer as they walked behind Phoebe and Jace. They reached the candle department and Jace made an audible happy noise, halting them all. Alec smiled fondly as he followed Jace to the shelf with the candles.

"No open flames during heats though; distraction can lead to disaster", noted Phoebe.

"Not during the heat, he generally likes candles", replied Magnus with a smile. "He always has candles everywhere in his room. And put them everywhere else in the apartment."

"...You live with him. But the other one is your mate?", asked Phoebe curiously.

Magnus just smiled at her before joining Alec and Jace, helping the blonde pick out pretty and nicely scented candles. Honestly, Jace looked like a kid in a candy-store as he grabbed candles.

"You're very cute", noted Magnus fondly as Jace tried to carry ten candles. "Give me some."

"Like a magpie plundering the jewelry box", chuckled Alec.

Jace glared at them both and dumped his candles in the shopping cart. It really was a lot. He kept side-eyeing Magnus all the way to the cash-register. When Magnus paid for it, Alec physically held Jace back from interfering. The blonde wasn't used to other people buying things for him, Alec knew that. This was however not unusual at all; what Magnus had said was true. It was completely normal for the Alpha of a pack to buy an omega's first nesting material. Since Jace's first Alpha had been a horrendous fucker, Jace was twenty-one and only got his first nesting material now.

"Thank you for buying at Best Nest. I hope to see you again soon", chimed Phoebe.

"Oh, definitely. He'll get only the best and will need more", assured Magnus.

"Thank you. For your help", whispered Jace, looking at Phoebe a last time.

He smiled as he opened a portal for them, while Alec grabbed all the bags (_too many_, Jace was so embarrassed) and both alphas ushered Jace through the portal. As soon as they were through the portal, Jace paused, staring mortified at his room. The broken vase, the water that had spilled everywhere, the now crumbled flowers, the sheets and pillows thrown on the ground.

"By the Angel, why did I do this?", whispered Jace frustrated, covering his face with his hands. "I even _cried_. Because of this... This is so stupid, I can't believe you saw me like this..."

"Parabatai", whispered Alec gently, grasping Jace by the shoulders and bringing him close so they could rest their foreheads against each other. "It's okay. You were... You were badly abused by your father and you were always denied the right to be who you are, were taught to suppress your nature. That's not your fault and nothing you need to be ashamed of."

"Also, you're clearly near your heat, sweetheart, so it figures you're more... sensitive to those things. You were trying to build a nest, to comfort yourself, and you couldn't and it frustrated you and it's... okay to be frustrated", assured Magnus, using his magic to clean up. "And it's nothing that can't be fixed with a little help. All you have to do is... let us help you."

"How about we leave you to it now, mh?", suggested Alec, nuzzling Jace a little.

Jace was purring softly as he enjoyed the contact. "I... Yeah. That sounds good."

"If you need more Alec, you could keep him for a little longer?", offered Magnus. "You were very ruffled, maybe a little grooming to ease your mind, mh?"

"...Grooming", echoed Jace very softly. "Grooming sounds good."

"Very well, I will leave you to it then", nodded Magnus with a tight smile.

"Or you could... stay?", asked Jace. "I know you've groomed Alec before. You know how to groom. We'd... be faster if you'd help, Shadowhunters do have _two_ wings, after all, right?"

"I'd be honored", smiled Magnus.

Jace sat down on the naked mattress on his bed, folding his legs beneath his body and releasing the glamour hiding his wings. Magnus' eyes flashed golden as he took in the beautiful, large wings, white and with golden dust and patterns on them. They seemed to glow.

"Sit, help", requested Jace when Alec and Magnus just stood there.

"Right. Sorry", nodded Alec awkwardly, taking his seat behind Jace.

Jace spread his wings wide, allowing both of them access. It took Magnus longer to reach the bed, he seemed reluctant and nearly awkward. That wasn't really Magnus though, so Jace was confused. Alec took one wing, Magnus the other, his touch reluctant too.

"Why are you being weird, Magnus? If you don't want to, just say so, you don't _have_ to. I just offered because you looked like... like you didn't want to go."

"...Sweetheart, you know this is considered something very intimate, right?", asked Magnus gently. "For an alpha to groom an omega they're not mated to or related to."

"Oh. No... I didn't know that", admitted Jace confused. "So you don't want to..."

Suddenly, Magnus' fingers seemed surer as they started carding through Jace's feathers. Jace smiled softly to himself as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back. This was the most pleasant thing he could imagine, the alphas' firm, strong fingers, yet such gentle, caring touch. He felt taken care of, sheltered, loved. It was stupid, but he could feel the tears gathering in his eyes, because this was really all he wanted. It was so simple and that made it stupid, because he just wanted to feel loved.

"Are you okay? This is the second time you're crying today", asked Magnus carefully.

"I don't know", growled Jace frustrated, balling his fists. "I just... I don't know."

"A lot has happened in the past few weeks alone", whispered Alec softly. "You're allowed to break down, to feel overwhelmed by everything. You just need to know that I'm here for you. We both are. Even if you feel like falling, I'm always going to catch you, parabatai."

Jace nodded stiffly and he knew Alec was right. It was more than just right here, right now. He had learned his father was still alive, his father was Valentine, his mother was still alive, his mother died, he had a sister, he had gotten abducted and tortured, he had been imprisoned by his own people, thrown out of his home, moved in with Magnus – and yes, okay, it was _a lot_. And now, on top of it, he was struggling with being an omega, something he had always just point-blank suppressed. Now, he wanted to _try_ it. See what it would be like to actually embrace being an omega, listen to his instincts instead of fight them. It was just... all a bit much.

Jace moaned softly and arched his back as Alec hit just the right spot, a tight knot of muscles. Alec's fingers cunningly worked their way through the tense muscles until they eased and Jace felt like he could practically fall asleep on the spot. He was purring all throughout the grooming, until his wings were shiny and orderly, all feathers in place, all loose feathers combed out and piled up next to Jace. They really were shiny as Alec and Magnus had worked rose-scented ointment in.

"Beautiful", whispered Magnus as he looked at their handiwork. "Now it's your turn, Alexander."

"No, it's okay", assured Alec and shook his head.

"But-", started Jace with a frown.

"No, I'm fine. You should rest some though", suggested Alec, resting his forehead against Jace's. "I'll cash in on that grooming another time, okay?"

"Rest some, huh?", grunted Jace and looked at the naked mattress beneath him.

"Well, you will first have to make your bed, or rather, your nest", agreed Magnus lightly. "Have fun, sweetheart. And if you get frustrated, just take a step back and take a deep breath. No more smashing things, you hear me?"

"Yes... Sorry, again", sighed Jace. "And thanks for... fixing it."

He turned to look at his vase, perfectly intact and with the flowers in it once more. "Of course, Jace. I do hope that having the right materials will make your nesting... less frustrating now."

Magnus offered him a last, kind smile before Alec and Magnus left the room. Taking a deep breath, Jace got up and decided to unpack his bags and get started. First, sheets on the mattress. The new ones. He carefully ran his wing over them and smiled at the feeling. Nice. He couldn't wait to sleep in these sheets. Next up, he had to try and put the pillows up. The pillows with the binding and rope. It actually took a lot of concentration to work the pillows and binding together. Every time he stumbled, he bit his lips and took a deep breath through his nose, trying not to grow too frustrated. Weaving the scarf-like binding around the pillows to tie them properly was tricky, but once he got the hang of it, it actually looked... pretty good. Granted, he ended up using more rope than he probably needed, but he just wanted to make sure it really held. All with the tassels pointing inward so he could run his fingers through them. Once the wall was high enough that a lying Jace would be properly, fully covered, he started adding decorations. The gems and the feathers he had bought, as well as the feathers Magnus and Alec had just put aside after the grooming. The finishing touch were the stuffed animals they had bought, as well as the pillows meant for actual sleeping.

Biting his lips, Jace stepped away to properly look at it. It looked... He didn't know what it looked like. He had ever only seen _one_ nest and that had been Clary's yesterday. Was this okay? Was it as good as Clary's? Would... an alpha be proud of such a nest?

Magnus was right. He was Jace. He didn't need someone else's validation. But then again, that had been Jace _Wayland_, Jace Wayland had been a cocky bastard who listened to no one. He... wasn't that person anymore, quite literally. He was Jace Morgenstern now, supposedly, and he hated the sound of it and perhaps, maybe... just a tiny part of him was craving a mate so much right now because if he had a good mate, he could shed that family name, that family, he could lean into his mate and take their last-name, start a new life, get the chance to properly figure himself out.

It was just, his father had always treated him as a weapon and not a person, had never truly loved him, he had met his mother literally once and she had tried to murder him and... and he was tired. He was so very, very tired. He just wanted someone to love him. He very selfishly just wanted someone to love him. Someone to love him at least as much as he loved others.

On a conceptual level, he knew he was loved. By Izzy, Max, Alec. He was in the middle of forming actual friendships with Clary, Lydia and Simon. Then there was Luke, who was getting very fatherly invested in him, apparently. And Magnus who was... something. A friend? More because he was Alec's mate? Jace didn't really know. But, the thing was, he craved romantic love.

It was something he had never really wasted any thought on. Why should he. He had never actually _seen_ it. Valentine as Michael had never lived the example of a man in a loving relationship like maybe other children had with their parents. Robert and Maryse most definitely did not qualify as a loving couple either. Hodge had always been single. Izzy and Jace, they simply had strings of one-night-stands with people they picked up at clubs and bars, neither really had relationships. So love, as a concept, seemed like a distraction, nothing worth his time.

That had changed this year.

He saw and heard the way Luke felt about Jocelyn, the longing and love and warmth, heard Clary and Simon talk about how Luke and Jocelyn used to be. Lydia had joined their lives and Jace got to see Lydia, Isabelle and Clary slowly get together, the courting, the gentleness, just how happy it made Isabelle. Then there were Magnus and Alec and how soft and gentle they were with each other. Jace got to see what love looked like and he started to crave it too.

Even more so now that he was living with Magnus and got to see Magnus and Alec all the time together, how they cuddled on the couch, seeing them kiss and make out, gentle touches and how they prepared breakfast for each other. Jace... wanted that too, he wanted to be a part of that.

Seeing Clary being pampered and doted on by her two alphas made him jealous. He wanted that too, he wanted to be doted on, he wanted someone to cuddle and coddle him. The gentle pride with which Lydia would look at her, how Izzy and Clary turned every sparring session into foreplay basically, both alphas supportive of Clary in all aspects. The longing grew with every time that Jace got to see the other omega with her alphas, seeing Clary's nest and hearing her talk so happily about how proud Lydia and Isabelle had been of it and how they had helped her get the material, it had basically been the last straw for Jace. He _needed_ that too, especially now.

After everything, everything he had been through recently. He had been abused – abused. That was a hard hurdle to get past, just _saying_ it. He had never seen it as that, never called it that, not while living with his father, certainly not after moving in with the Lightwoods. After all, Robert had been Michael's parabatai so what if he disapproved of Jace talking badly about Michael, what if Robert would kick him out for it? Luke was very... encouraging of it, he was maybe the only person who knew what it had been like for Jace, even just to a certain degree. Luke had helped him call it by its name. Was trying to teach him that what Valentine had done was not normal. At the very latest, Jace started to see that after his little stay on the Morning Star. The water-boarding, the whipping, the overall just... torture, both physically and psychologically.

All he wanted was a strong, safe alpha into whose arms he could crawl, someone to hold him and tell him that everything was going to be alright. Someone to make him feel safe and protected. He had always scoffed at that, at the idea of an omega needing an alpha to protect him. The thing was he didn't _need_ an alpha to protect him – he was strong enough to protect himself and his entire flock – but he _wanted_ an alpha to protect him. Someone he knew he could just relax with, someone to take care of him for a change, someone to make him feel safe. All he wanted was to feel safe.

Living at the loft helped, because Magnus had his wards up and Magnus was the strongest warlock in all of New York and beyond, not to mention a very strong alpha. And every night that Alec was over was even better, because having his parabatai close was the safest feeling possible.

At the same time, living at the loft made everything worse. Jace would go get a glass of water at night and see Magnus' bedroom door standing ajar, he'd see Magnus and Alec curled together in their bed, sleeping and this desire would take hold of Jace. He wanted to crawl into that bed, curl together between the two alphas who made him feel the safest and finally have a good night's sleep again, knowing that if Valentine came for him, if demons attacked, if the damn world ended, Magnus and Alec would be right there and keep him safe.

That wasn't good. Because Magnus and Alec were very happy together, they didn't want or need him. Clearly, they didn't need an omega, because they were two alphas in a committed relationship. If either of them were interested in an omega, they'd be dating one. And that was okay, because it was what Jace had always told himself. Maybe that was even why Jace had told Alec as a teenager that he never wanted a mate or pups – because Alec had always been very sure about what he wanted. He wanted the perfect omega mate and at least three pups. That figured, because Alec was the firstborn alpha son of the Lightwoods, it had never been a question that he'd end up being head of the New York Institute, ruling it with his omega mate and of course having heirs too.

Jace had always known he wasn't good enough for Alec, because as Alec had always said he wanted the perfect omega mate... and Jace was anything but a perfect omega. So he had always deflected by saying he wanted the exact opposite of what Alec wanted, to never even get his own hopes up.

Recent months made it even harder. Because he now knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted a strong alpha mate, someone en par with himself, someone he could fight alongside with, someone he knew he would be safe with even if he didn't have his guard up 24/7. He wanted pups, pups he could love in the way he had never been loved as a kid. He wanted a nice, strong alpha to love him and he wanted to have his alpha's pups and he wanted to live a happy life filled with _love_.

/break\

"I don't like to see him cry", whispered Alec upset, voice muffled by Magnus' neck.

"I know, darling", sighed Magnus, pressing a kiss to Alec's head. "Admittedly, I don't like that either. I was... terrified when we found him. I've never seen him like that and I would like to never see him like that again either. I thought something had happened, I would have broken every bone in the body of whoever had hurt him in that moment."

"Mh... I love you", muttered Alec with a smile. "I... never thought _anyone_ would ever... get the way I feel about Jace. And I always thought I was going to be alone forever because I can't have him and I can't get over him. Now... I have you and I _love_ you and you love him and you understand how I feel about him and... you're just so amazing, Magnus."

He leaned up to pepper Magnus' face with soft kisses, making the warlock smile. "He was very cute in the store though, picking things. So utterly adorable how he hugged the pillows and burritoed himself in the blanket. And he says he's not good at being an omega. Hah. He got the cuteness and adorableness and softness right down."

"He does", agreed Alec with the smallest, softest grin. "I just... I wish he could see what we see. He's the _perfect_ omega. He's... always been the perfect omega to me. The only one to beat me in sparring when we were kids and I just knew, right then and there, I wanted him to be my omega. Him, he's strong enough to protect himself and our pups. And I know, I know, we were ten back then, but... I've seen things at the Institute. I've seen families with stay at home omegas and I just, I always wanted a mate who was... strong and could... fight..."

He smiled at Magnus and teasingly ran his fingers over Magnus' biceps at that, making the warlock laugh. "My, one would think you have a type there, mh, Alexander?"

"Perhaps", whispered Alec and leaned in for a kiss. "Stubborn, determined, giving me early gray hair, strong, sexy, like to team up to drive me crazy..."

Magnus smiled and wrapped his arms around Alec's waist to pull him closer, resting his chin on Alec's head. "Have you ever... thought about it? You said you thought he would be the perfect omega for you, for your family. But you were ten then so I imagine that was more a vague concept to you. Later on, I mean, did you ever think about... him, carrying your pups...?"

Alec made a small, miserable sound and buried his face in Magnus' chest. "...Yes."

"What was that?", asked Magnus teasingly, running his hand up Alec's spine.

"I said yes", grumbled Alec and tilted his head to glare at Magnus. "Of course I have. Particularly after I actually started having my rut. Thinking about Jace, about spending my rut and his heat together, making... making him pups, having him plump with pups...?"

Alec bit his teeth and returned to burying his face in Magnus' chest while the other alpha laughed once more. "Okay. Good. Because I think then we're both on the same page there."

"We... are?", asked Alec curiously, looking at Magnus again.

"Oh yes", confirmed Magnus, his eyes glowing golden as he stared at his mate. "I... have to admit, the idea of our pretty little puppy round with your pups? I've always wanted children, Alexander, but I never considered... this. Having a triad, with an alpha and an omega..."

"Oh", whispered Alec doe-eyed. "Yeah."

"I mean, it's of course all very hypothetical, considering our dear little omega isn't actually _ours_."

Alec's face fell a little bit as he sank down again and got more comfortable on his mate. They laid in silence together until there was soft knocking on the door, followed by a blonde head poking in.

"Sweetheart? What is it?", asked Magnus curiously.

"Alec. Grooming", grunted Jace with furrowed brows.

"We... just groomed you?", offered Alec a bit confused.

"Yes. But not you", countered Jace, frown deepening. "It's not... My nest. I put everything in we bought, but it still doesn't feel right. Doesn't _smell_ right. It just smells... new. And, well, like roses. But not... right. I want your feathers. To make it smell right."

The little noise Alec made at the implication of their little omega needing his scent to make it smell right was absolutely delightful. Magnus smiled as he nudged Alec and sat up. Immediately, Alec unglamoured his large, strong wings. With a pleased sound of his own did Jace climb onto the alphas' bed to sit behind Alec. Magnus took Alec's other wing and the two of them worked together on it. They had never worked together to groom Alec, it was always only one of them. Magnus had to admit that he liked working with Jace like this. They were a good team and Alec seemed to practically melt under their touch, having them pay attention to both of his wings at once.

"Well, that looks like a large bounty you made, puppy", smiled Magnus in the aftermath.

Jace purred pleased as he gathered all the loose feathers they had combed out of Alec's wings. Nodding to himself, Jace left their bedroom again with the feathers. It made Magnus chuckled amused before turning toward his mate. Alec was practically mush where he was now laying sprawled out on the bed, smiling contently. Grooming was soothing for Shadowhunters and being groomed by the one they loved was _particularly_ relaxing, so for Alec to have both Magnus and Jace work on his wings? The alpha was probably in heaven right now.

"Your scent makes things feel right", whispered Magnus softly.

"Of course it does, I mean I'm his parabatai", muttered Alec lowly.

It was his go-to deflection. Of course Jace and him were close, they were parabatai. Of course Jace trusted him, they were parabatai. It honestly made Magnus' job way harder. All Magnus wanted to do was convince Alec that they had a chance with Jace, that it was worth trying to pursue a relationship with the omega. Alexander was inexplicably good at finding reasons not to.

"You're adorable", noted Magnus, kissing Alec's cheek.

Again, soft knocking interrupted them. Magnus and Alec exchanged a confused look as the door opened and a frowning Jace entered once more, still looking displeased. He narrowed his eyes at them both before walking up to the bed.

"...Is there something else you need, sweetheart?", inquired Magnus. "Because if you want any more feathers from Alexander, I'm afraid we'll have to pluck him."

Alec hissed at him, while Magnus laughed. Jace however was bending down next to the bed and when he straightened up again, he was holding Magnus' used clothes that Magnus had, admittedly, just dumped next to the bed because the shopping trip had made him tired and just want to change into something comfortable. Magnus wondered what the blonde wanted to do.

"Are you... doing laundry, this late?", inquired Magnus doubtfully.

It had already been rather late when they had left to go shopping (thankfully the store was open long). Now however, after their long shopping trip and now the grooming, it was already close to midnight. Not necessarily the right time to do laundry, in Magnus' opinion.

"No. _Still_ doesn't smell right", grunted Jace before glaring at Magnus. "And you don't have _feathers_ to shed. So I'm taking this. It smells like you. And this."

At that, he just grabbed Magnus' pillow. Magnus blinked a couple of times as Jace stalked out of the room with Magnus' worn clothes and pillow. Still blinking, he turned to look at Alec.

"...Your scent makes things feel right?", offered Alec after a moment.

Now it was Magnus' turn to make a small, confused noise before cuddling up to Alec, just to lay a little flat, what with his pillow missing. Frowning, Magnus fished for one of the decorative pillows he kept on the bed to use instead. This was very peculiar and just as he thought it may be time to sleep, there was knocking on the door once more and Jace, again with a frown, entered.

"...Parabatai?", asked Alec gently.

"We're doing laundry tomorrow. It _still_ smells all new. I need it to smell more right. Your laundry detergent smells so good, pillows and sheets not smelling like it is weird", noted Jace.

"My, you're truly picky", laughed Magnus amused.

"It needs to be _perfect_", whispered Jace softly.

"Of course", assured Magnus, sobering up a little. "Perfect is barely good enough for you, because you deserve only the best, sweetheart."

Jace stared at him and blinked a couple of times. "Uhm. Good... night. And thank you, for... everything today. I... don't know what I'd do without you two."

/break\

Magnus frowned as they tried to fold their fresh laundry. Only that they didn't _have_ fresh laundry. Yes, Jace had come into their bedroom this morning and taken all their clothes with him. But now that the dryer was done, they noted a distinctive lack of their own clothes.

"Jace?", called Alec out confused while folding some of Jace's sheets.

"Yeah?", asked Jace as he entered with an empty basket.

"Where are our clothes?", asked Alec. "You came in this morning and took our basket with the worn clothes and... we're kind of... waiting for them to be done...?"

"Oh. No. Your clothes weren't in the wash", replied Jace, filling his empty basket with freshly washed and dried pillows. "Can you bring me the rest...?"

"Of course. Maybe then you will tell us where our clothes disappeared to", replied Magnus.

Magnus and Alec gathered up the last of sheets and bedding before following Jace into his bedroom. There, indeed, was a whole basket with Magnus and Alec's clothes, the very basket Jace had taken this morning, just that they were not folded or washed.

"You know, I understand you had a lot of things to wash, but... you could have just... left our clothes out then", offered Magnus carefully, putting one basket down to take the one with their clothes.

He very slowly and carefully put that basket down again after Jace growled in warning. Alec turned to look at his parabatai in confusion. Carefully, he reached out to take Jace's hand.

"Parabatai? Talk to me?", requested Alec, running his thumb over the back of Jace's hand.

"I built a nest yesterday. And it didn't smell right", replied Jace, heaving a sigh before sitting down on his bed (naked mattress, again, because everything had gone into the wash). "So I took your feathers, but it wasn't enough. And then I took Magnus' clothes and... it was better, but not enough. I washed everything with the detergent that Magnus makes, because that's a good scent, that's what you both smell like because you use it on all your clothes. And now the things smell right, but... it's still not enough, so I decided to... borrow... the clothes that properly smell like you."

Jace wiggled his nose and looked up at them. "You're not getting them back. I need them."

"Okay, no one is taking it away", assured Magnus, lifting his hands up.

"Jace, you know we just want to help you, right?", asked Alec gently, nuzzling his face into Jace's neck. "Whatever you need to make your nest feel safe and right, okay?"

"So... you're not going to take it away?", asked Jace softly, looking at the basket with the clothes.

"Sweetheart, you really don't know a lot about omegas", sighed Magnus. "It's quite the compliment when an omega feels safe around an alpha. We're not going to forbid you from using our scent for your nest. If you need anything else, you can come to us."

Alec nosed Jace's neck one last time before him and Magnus left the bedroom again. There was a smile on Alec's face as they returned to their bedroom. It was cute, very dorky. Magnus loved that smile. He pulled Alec in to kiss him softly as soon as they were back in their room.

"Maybe you're right", whispered Alec reluctantly as the two got changed.

"I'm often right. What about?", inquired Magnus teasingly when he slipped under the blanket.

"About Jace", explained Alec, fidgeting with the blanket. "I mean, I know I'm in default denial about any possibility that he could like me because that's safer for me, but even I have to admit that an omega deliberately stealing our clothes because they smell good to him so he can build his nest with our clothes, I... that's big. Even I can admit that, Mag."

"Ah, wonderful", smiled Magnus and pulled Alec into a kiss. "So we can _finally_ start courting Jace? That's good, because Catarina has started to complain about all the potential courting gifts I have bought in the past few weeks. With your unwillingness to cooperate just yet and Jace living here, I kind of... stored them at her place."

"I'm not even surprised that you already bought courting gifts", sighed Alec amused.

He snuggled up to Magnus, smiling against the warlock's chest. They were laying together in comfortable silence until someone knocked on the door. Oh, it wasn't like it was a question who was knocking. Sighing with a fond smile on his lips, Magnus sat up and watched Jace enter.

"...If you take much more of our wardrobe, we may need to go shopping", chuckled Magnus.

"I'm not coming to steal more clothes... though I wouldn't say no to Alec's hoodie", mused Jace.

"I don't have any hoodies left, Jace", replied Alec dryly. "You took my last three this morning and that's not counting the approximately four hoodies you've stolen in the past months."

Jace narrowed his eyes and blushed. "It's not my fault your hoodies are so big and comfortable."

"Yes, of course, that's my fault", agreed Alec and sat up.

"Been your fault since we were teens", confirmed Jace, arms crossed.

"Really?", asked Magnus with his eyebrows raised. "Jace has been stealing your hoodies since you were teenagers, really, Alexander? Really?"

"...Yeah", nodded Alec with a frown. "You know Jace is always wearing tight clothes, that's not comfortable for sleeping so he's always been stealing mine for sleeping."

"Oh, sweet Alexander, I love you", sighed Magnus fondly, kissing Alec's cheek.

Alec frowned confused by that before turning his attention onto Jace. "Uhm, so aside from wanting to steal hoodies you already must have in your closet at this point, what... is it?"

"I finished my nest", replied Jace, shifting a little. "...Do you wanna look...?"

"Look at your... nest?", asked Alec surprised.

"Only if you want. You... don't have to", shrugged Jace, biting his lower lip.

"No, of course, sweetheart!", exclaimed Magnus excitedly, tugging on Alec's hand.

Alec was a little confused as he was being pushed into Jace's bedroom. He hummed softly to himself when he saw the nest. There was a three pillow high wall around the bed, prettily tied together with golden ropes and crystals. It was really pretty, with the stuffed toys lining the inside of the nest, clothes from Alec and Magnus stuffed into the rims between the walls and the mattress. Jace shifted uncomfortably as they looked at the nest, radiating nervous energy.

"Is it... okay?", asked Jace softly.

That only made Alec frown even more, because what did he know about nests? He had never dated an omega before and Jace had never built a nest before that he had shown Alec. Before Alec could say anything, Magnus was already elbowing him though to keep him quiet.

"Are you... asking us because you told us yesterday that Lydia and Isabelle _praised_ Clary's nest and were so _proud_ of their omega's nest?", asked Magnus carefully.

"What? No", huffed Jace and crossed his arms over his chest. "That's ridiculous. Lydia and Iz are Clary's alphas, of course she wants their approval or whatever. You're not... You just paid for the stuff and since I took some of your clothes, I figured you could look at it... if you want."

"Of course, sweetheart", nodded Magnus with an amused smile, looking at Alec.

Alec had to admit, that was weak. Jace... wanted them to look at his nest, because that was how all of this had started. By Clary building a pretty nest and having her mates compliment it. Now Jace had built a nest and wanted Magnus and Alec to look at it. Perhaps Magnus really was right and they really did have a chance with Jace. Just maybe. Even Alec, who had always stomped all hope right away, had to admit that since yesterday, the evidence that perhaps Jace did like them was piling up. Alec bit the inside of his cheek as he rounded the bed to look at the nest.

"It's really pretty, Jace", praised Alec, because even though he had _no_ idea what a nest was actually supposed to look like, he knew _any_ nest Jace made was perfect. "Such a great nest."

"It really is", agreed Magnus, smiling as he also walked around the nest. "You did wonderful, Jace. See, you're not bad at being an omega. You're perfect, just the way you are."

Jace sighed and turned his head away so they wouldn't see his blush (they did). "It's fine, you don't have to say stuff like that. I know I'm not the perfect omega."

"Sweetheart", whispered Magnus gently, resting a hand on Jace's upper arm. "Have I ever lied to you? I'm many things, but not a liar. You're perfect the way you are and if an alpha doesn't see that and wants you to change, then they're wrong. And stupid."

Jace stared at him and then stared at Magnus' hand on his upper arm. He swallowed hard and turned to look at Alec instead. Alec felt like he could swallow his tongue right then and there, because he knew it was now up to him and he honestly knew that it was the perfect opportunity.

"You've always been the perfect omega to me, Jace", whispered Alec softly. "_Always_. Remember when we were kids and talked about the future and I told you how I pictured it...? With the perfect omega mate and have about three pups. That perfect omega mate I always talked about was... you. It was always you. I've been in love with you for years."

"...What?", asked Jace confused.

"I've been in love with you for years", repeated Alec – and oh, that got easier the second time around. "I love you. You've always been perfect to me. You are perfect to me."

"Sweetheart, please _hear_ us when we tell you this", requested Magnus, cupping Jace's cheek. "You came to us to ask us for our opinion on your nest. And yes, you're not an expert on what omega-behavior is, but... an omega wanting an alpha's approval on their nest? That's... courting-behavior. So is stealing alphas' clothes. And cooking for alphas – and don't say you're cooking anyway, you are occasionally going out of your way to cook for us. I noticed. You like us, I've been noticing for weeks and trying to tell Alexander, but he has been pining for you too long to believe me."

"Pining. There were way too many things in there that didn't make sense", whispered Jace.

"Jace. This is not going to work if you keep being defensive", stated Magnus pointedly.

"I'm not being defensive", growled Jace before pausing. "...Okay maybe I am..."

"I know this is probably scary for you, because you've been raised not to _want_ these things or that you're... allowed to have those things", continued Magnus gently. "But you are allowed to want and have that. You're allowed to have a relationship and be loved. Me and Alec would like to love you."

"Oh. Uhm. Okay", nodded Jace, his eyebrows drawn together. "I just..."

"It's a lot, I know", whispered Magnus encouragingly. "If you need some time to think about it, we can leave you to it. We will talk once you're ready, okay? Just know that Alexander and I love you."

"Sleep well, parabatai", added Alec and, after a moment's reluctance, kissing Jace's cheek.

Jace stared after them, resting a hand against his cheek and blushing.

/break\

Jace spent half the night laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He was wearing boxers, a shirt he had stolen from Magnus (it was kitten-themed. The fact that Magnus owned regular t-shirts instead of just fancy, expensive clothes alone was already surprising, but fun pun prints...? Jace had been so amazed, he had stolen the _Purr-fect Morning_ shirt with the small white cartoon kitten holding a coffee-mug) and over the shirt he was wearing one of Alec's hoodies (of which Jace, admittedly, currently held... all. He in fact had all of Alec's hoodies in his closet and nest right now). Okay, so perhaps it really was hard to cover up his feelings for Alec and Magnus. Still, he had a hard time believing what the couple had said earlier. Jace, he was good at one-night-stands and casual fun, he wasn't the relationship-type. Yes, he wanted a relationship, but in his experience, what he wanted and what he got were two entirely different things. Not to mention, Alec and Magnus were already together and happy, he didn't quite understand what they wanted with him.

After a bit more of tossing and turning, Jace heaved a sigh and sat up. The nest was great. It was awesome. It smelt nicely like Magnus and Alec. But still he couldn't sleep. Climbing up out of his nest, Jace headed down the hall toward Magnus and Alec's bedroom.

He didn't know what he was expecting. But somehow, Magnus and Alec deep asleep was not what he had thought he'd walk in on. So, no conversation. Huh. What was he going to do now...? Frowning, he looked at the bed and now nice and cozy Magnus and Alec looked. The bed looked very comfortable too. Biting his lips, Jace slowly closed the door.

/break\

Magnus woke up to the scent of strawberries in his nose and two heads resting on his torso. Blinking awake, he turned to look next to him to see two curled-together parabatai sleeping peacefully, Jace being Alec's little spoon and resting his head on Magnus' stomach while Alec's head was resting on Magnus' chest. Nice. Magnus liked being a pillow for cute Shadowhunters. He carefully wrapped one arm around Alec so he could run his fingers through Alec's hair.

"Mag...", mumbled Alec sleepily, nosing Jace's hair. "That smells nice..."

"'That' is your parabatai, darling", whispered Magnus amused.

Suddenly Alec was very awake. He blinked and stared at the golden head in front of him and reluctantly hugged Jace closer like he was checking if Jace was real. Jace instinctively snuggled back against Alec, sighing contently. The expression on Alec's face was absolutely adorable.

"I don't remember us taking him to bed with us", whispered Alec. "What am I missing?"

"I'm as clueless as you are", replied Magnus. "No idea where we got the pretty blonde from. I remember falling asleep with you in my arms, but... evidently, there is now an additional Jace."

Alec hummed and snuggled more up to both Jace and Magnus. "This is very nice. I like it."

"Less. Talking. More. Sleeping", groaned Jace, slapping Magnus' stomach.

He rested his hand on it, pausing, before he started patting along Magnus' six-pack, humming _very_ pleased. Magnus laughed to himself as he watched the omega. Slowly, Jace seemed to actually catch up with where he was and who he was feeling up. Tilting his head up, he looked at Magnus.

"What am I doing in your bed?", asked Jace confused.

"We were hoping you could answer that for us, sweetheart", replied Magnus.

Jace furrowed his brows and nuzzled into Magnus' stomach. "I wanted to talk to you. But you were asleep already... Oh. I think I may have accidentally... crawled into your bed and fallen asleep."

"Accidentally crawled into our bed?", laughed Magnus amused.

"It looked so comfortable and warm", grumbled Jace.

"So, can we take this as your answer?", asked Alec hopefully.

"I...", started Jace, just to pause. "I... guess."

"Really?", asked Alec, now sound a little surprised.

"I don't know", sighed Jace. "I don't know about a relationship. I never thought I'd be with _one_ alpha, much less with _two_. But... what you said yesterday, I know it's right... I know I have these feelings and just ignoring them is not going to help any and if you... actually... want me, I..."

"We do. We definitely do", whispered Magnus kindly.

"I can't make you any promises", muttered Jace with a frown. "I'm not a good omega. So if you are expecting that, I can't... I just... I _want_, but I don't actually know how being in a relationship works."

"We're expecting nothing but to be with you", whispered Alec gently, kissing Jace's neck.

"We love you, not some vague idea of what you could be", added Magnus. "Just you. We're not expecting anything of you that you're not comfortable with or don't want."

"...Can I build my nest here?", asked Jace hopefully after a moment. "Because the nest was good. But when I was trying to sleep last night, it was still... too empty. And then I came to your bed and... I haven't slept that good in a long while. So, if I could have both, the nest _and_ you..."

"Of course you can, sweetness", assured Magnus, caressing Jace's cheek.

"For now, we should probably get up", mused Alec. "Our day off was yesterday..."

"We could call in sick?", considered Jace thoughtfully. "I know the boss..."

"You're awful", snorted Alec, pinching Jace's sides. "The boss says we have to go to work."

"You know, there's the upside that now you can just sneak into the boss' office and make out with him when you're bored with work", suggested Magnus mischievously.

Jace paused, like his brain took a moment to comprehend that. "...Oh. Right. We... do that now?"

Slowly, he turned around in Alec's arms to face his parabatai. Tilting his head up, Jace pressed tentative lips against Alec's. The kiss was gentle yet it felt very electric as the parabatai-bond pulsed warmly between them. Alec's hands rested on Jace's hips, pulling him closer as they deepened the kiss between them. Both were panting when they parted.

"Wow", whispered Jace, licking his lips before nuzzling his face into Alec's neck.

"If I could have the pretty omega for kissing too?", requested Magnus, one eyebrow raised.

"...Right. I get double kisses now", hummed Jace as he crawled out from Alec's arms.

"You're very adorable", smiled Magnus and pulled Jace into a kiss.

Jace gasped softly into the kiss and climbed closer to Magnus, until he was kneeling on top of Magnus. When they parted, he sat up, straddling Magnus' hips and staring down at him.

"Okay, so this two boyfriends thing could be... very interesting", mused Jace thoughtfully.

"So am I going to get you out of bed now?", asked Alec amused.

"Only if you let me back into this bed tonight", shrugged Jace with a small grin.

"You're awful. I'm going to have so much fun with that", smiled Magnus.

He ran his hands over Jace's thighs, just to pause when he saw the shirt poking out from beneath the hoodie. Jace froze, trying to cover himself again properly, but instead, Magnus was unzipping the hoodie and slowly pushing it off Jace's shoulders to look at the shirt.

"That's _my_ shirt. I've been looking for it for _weeks_", noted Magnus. "Wait. Have you been stealing my clothes too? I... knew that you stole Alexander's things, but..."

"First of all, stealing is such a harsh word", grunted Jace embarrassed, cheeks red. "And second of all, this should _really_ not surprise you that much. I'm literally here in bed with the both of you because I'm... into the both of you. So. Yes. I also steal your clothes because I like your scent."

Grumbling, he pulled the hoodie close again, the blush on his cheeks darkening. Alec sat up to kiss Jace's cheek, smiling so very happily that he could do this now. Magnus smiled as he watched his Shadowhunters, gently patting Jace's flank and gaining the omega's attention.

"Mh?", grunted Jace as he looked down at the alpha... he was still straddling.

He blushed furiously as he noticed that. Maybe that was a little too forward considering they literally only just got together. Though before he could get off Magnus' waist, the warlock was grabbing him by the thighs and keeping him in place, smirking at him.

"I like you there", stated Magnus delighted.

"He will have to get off your lap if we have to go to work", sighed Alec.

"That's just mean", pouted Magnus, pulling Jace closer. "Trying to take my pretty omega away."

He wrapped his arms around Jace's back, pulling him down to press against his chest. Jace started purring softly as he nestled against the alpha's chest, soaking in Magnus' scent.

"He's right, Alec. You're being unreasonably mean", agreed Jace.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Jace. Seriously. Work now, cuddling with Magnus later. Come on. _Please_."

Pouting, Jace tilted his head enough to kiss Magnus' cheek. "See you tonight, Mag."

"Be good, my pretty Shadowhunters", replied Magnus with a fond look.

/break\

Alec and Jace came home before Magnus. He had sent them a text that he was out with a client and that it would be later but he was going to text them once he knew when he'd get home. Alec took the first shower, while Jace went to feed the cats. And while Jace was under the shower, Alec curled together in the living room to finish paper-work. He tried to take as much work home with him as possible, because he didn't want to spend the whole evening in the Institute.

"Hello, darling", greeted Magnus as he sauntered into the loft. "I'm _exhausted_."

"Hey. Hard day?", asked Alec concerned and put his files down.

He got up from the couch and went to pull Magnus into a kiss. The other alpha's scent was soothing and warm. It immediately made Alec feel more at ease, smelling Magnus, knowing Magnus was here and safe. The only thing to make this perfect would be Jace... and now Alec would actually get to have Jace. The thought made him tilt his head and take Magnus by the hand.

"Where are we going?", asked Magnus curiously.

"Searching for Jace", grunted Alec. "He went to get a shower like... two hours ago. So either he is enjoying the longest bath, or he is doing something somewhere in the loft."

"How very specific. And here I was sure to come home to you having a cute little puppy curled together on your lap", smirked Magnus. "...Don't tell me you forgot."

Alec blushed and ducked his head. "Not forgot. But it's... not unusual to come home here with Jace. We have our routines. Those just... happen automatically. And it's still _very_ new that Jace is... ours. It's not like we got to do as you suggested either, because he was out on missions all day. I barely saw him at all. So, now that you're home too, let us enjoy our... cute little puppy. Together."

At that, Magnus smiled pleased and gladly continued following Alec. First they checked the bathroom to see if Jace was actually taking a bath. No Jace. Next was, logically, Jace's room. Here, they were a bit more surprised to find it empty. The alphas exchanged a confused look.

"Let's see if he's maybe in our room?", suggested Magnus, tugging Alec along.

Both alphas stared in surprised silence as they entered their bedroom. There he was, their omega, sitting in the middle of the bed that he had transformed into a nest. Apparently, Jace had spent the past two hours by taking his nest in his room apart and rebuilding it on Magnus' bed. The blonde was gently humming to himself while putting last decorations on it.

"Hello, sweetheart. I'm home", announced Magnus softly.

"You said I could build my nest here", was the first thing Jace said, looking a bit defensive.

"No, no. It's fine. I said that and I meant it", assured Magnus gently as him and Alec approached.

"Looks even better than before", complimented Alec with a small smile.

"Because the bed is bigger. So the nest can be bigger. And I used your pillows and blankets too in it, so I could make it bigger and make it smell more like you", replied Jace.

He had puffed his chest out a little at Alec's compliment, making Magnus smile. "It's gorgeous. You built a very perfect nest there, Jace. Just as I'd have expected from you."

Ducking his head, Jace tried to hide his blush. Which, of course, prompted Magnus to curl a finger under Jace's chin and tilt his head up so he could drink in the pretty sight. Jace glared.

"...This is the hoodie I thought I had lost", noted Magnus, raising one eyebrow. "Just how many percent of your wardrobe is actually Alexander and my clothes and how did you get away with this for so long without me noticing? We are literally living together."

"...I may only be wearing it in my room after saying good night", replied Jace embarrassed.

"Oh, sweetheart", cooed Magnus softly, cupping Jace's face to kiss him. "You're so endearing. You can absolutely wear our clothes everywhere. I _love_ seeing you in Alexander's hoodies and you are so very delightful in my clothes too. It's wonderful, seeing _my_ omega wearing _my_ clothes."

He was actually peppering Jace's face with kisses by now, trying to be reassuring. Jace blushed and tried to duck away from Magnus. Alec bit his lips as he watched the adorable display of the two men he loved. He was really lucky, he couldn't believe that both of those were his now.

"So, just to make sure there are no misunderstandings, where are Alexander and I sleeping?"

"...What kind of question is that?", asked Jace, clearly very confused. "It's your bed."

"But you made _your_ nest here", noted Magnus patiently. "An omega's nest is special. Alphas, if they have any sense, would never enter an omega's nest uninvited. Not even of the omega they're dating. So, if you say you just made it for yourself, Alexander and I will sleep in a different room."

"Seriously?", asked Jace stunned. "That's... weird."

"No, it's not. You just continue to only see the negative sides of being an omega", sighed Alec. "You can tell us this is for you and we'll leave, Jace. Because we love you and respect you, you know."

"I... wouldn't have chosen your bed just to kick you out", stated Jace pointedly. "That'd be a dick move. Also, I told you this morning that I wanted my nest and... you two. So."

Staring at Magnus and Alec, Jace patted the spots left and right of himself. Snapping his fingers, Magnus got both himself and Alec changed into comfortable clothes before quickly climbing in. Jace blinked a couple of times as he looked from Magnus over to Alec, finding himself stuck between the two alphas. He watched how both Magnus and Alec settled into the nest, snuggling into it and getting comfortable. Smiling to himself, Jace rolled over so he could lay on Alec's chest. Laying on it was very comfortable, but there was something missing. He reached out behind himself, grabbing Magnus' arm to pull it around his waist. Once the warlock was pressed up against his back, Jace snuggled up against him and started purring contently.

"Is this good?", inquired Magnus, kissing the back of Jace's neck.

"...Perfect", whispered Jace, nose buried in Alec's chest.

"You have no idea how perfect", agreed Alec.

He smiled down at Jace, amazed by the way Jace's head looked on his chest like that, golden hair sprawled out around him like a halo. And Magnus right behind Jace, hugging him tightly, resting his head on Alec's arm. This was all he had always wanted.

"This nest is really comfortable", commented Alec, looking around. "I... did not expect to feel this... safe in it. Huh. And it _does_ smell good, it smells so much like you, Jace. And also like Magnus. It's... It smells like... home. I really like that. And the high wall does give it a more safe feeling."

"I love the way the crystals and tassels look. And the color-scheme you picked is fabulous, puppy", praised Magnus, touching one of the amethysts. "You did an amazing job."

"You two need to stop talking, it's super embarrassing", grunted Jace frustrated.

"But I want to see just how red you can turn", commented Magnus with a pout. "Look at how red he is, Alexander. What do you think, how red can we turn those cheeks...?"

Jace narrowed his eyes at Magnus, but his cheeks still darkened even more. Smiling, Magnus leaned over to kiss one of those red cheeks. The best part of it was just how content and serene Jace smelt. His scent was more at ease than Magnus had ever smelt. There was always a tense edge to it.

"I love you, puppy", whispered Magnus softly.

"...Love you too", mumbled Jace, his cheeks indeed flushing another shade darker.

"I love this", whispered Alec to himself. "I love being with the two of you like this."

"Don't go all sappy on me now, parabatai", grunted Jace amused, kissing him.

Jace smiled gently to himself as he snuggled up between his alphas and fell asleep, to the most peaceful sleep he had experienced in months now, feeling safe with Magnus and Alec like this.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

_Author's note: While I'm up anyway updating HBHBHB, I figured I could as well post this rightaway too. After all, I really don't know when else I'll find time today to post it. Buuut yeah this is my birthday present to myself fic. Because it's my birthday today and I do love to write a self-indulgent fic for myself on that day!_

_And if the beginning of this seems familiar, that's because I did tease this fic over on my tumblr (come visit me at **takaraphoenix**)!_


End file.
